NVM cells are generally operated (e.g. programmed, read, and erased) using one or more reference structures or cells. Each of the one or more reference structures or cells may be compared against a memory cell being operated in order to determine a condition or state of the memory cell being operated. As is well known, an NVM cell's state may be defined and determined by its threshold voltage, the voltage at which the cell begins to conduct current. A NVM cell's threshold voltage level is usually correlated to the amount of charge stored in a charge storage region of the cell. Different threshold voltage ranges are associated with different states of an NVM cell. FIG. 1A, shows a graph depicting the boundaries between the two states, erased and programmed, of a binary NVM cell, and the buffer region in between the two states.
Generally, in order to determine whether an NVM cell is in a specific state, for example erased, programmed, or programmed at one of multiple possible programmed states within a Multi-Level Cell (“MLC”), the cell's threshold level is compared to that of a reference structure or cell whose threshold level is set, or otherwise known to be, at a voltage level associated with the specific state being tested for. Comparing the threshold voltage of a NVM cell to that of a reference cell is often accomplished using a sense amplifier or similar circuit. Various techniques for comparing an NVM's threshold voltage against those of one or more reference cells or structures, in order to determine the NVM's cells state, are well known and applicable to the present invention. Any method or circuit presently known or to be devised in the future for comparing threshold voltage levels of reference cells or structures against NVM cells are applicable to the present invention.
When programming a NVM cell to a desired state, after each programming pulse, an NVM cell's threshold value may be compared against a reference cell having a reference threshold value set at a voltage level defined as the “program verify” level. The reference cell with a threshold voltage set at a voltage level defined as a “program verify” level for the given state may be compared to the threshold voltage of the cell being programmed (i.e. charged) in order to determine whether a charge storage area or region of the cell being programmed has been sufficiently charged so as to have placed the cell in a condition which may be considered “programmed” at the desired state.
When reading a NVM cell, to determine whether it is at a particular state, the cell's threshold voltage may be compared against that of a reference cell having a reference threshold voltage defined as a “read” level for the specific state. A “read” level is usually set lower than a “program verify” level and higher than the erase verify level in order to compensate for voltage drifts which may occur during operation. A logical state of the cell is defined as ‘0’ if the cell's Vt is higher than that of the read reference and ‘1’ if it is lower.
In a MLC, two or more programming levels may co-exist on the same cell, as is drawn in FIG. 1B. In the case where an MLC cell is being read to determine at which one of the multiple logical states the cell resides, at least two read reference cells must be used. During read operation, it must be determined that the MLC cell's threshold is in one of three or more regions bounded by the two or more threshold voltages defined by read reference cells. As is depicted in FIG. 1B. The voltage threshold boundaries which define a given state in an MLC are usually considerably smaller than those for a binary NVM cell. FIG. 1B, to which reference is now made, illustrates four different threshold voltage regions of an MLC, where each region is associated with either one of the programmed states of the MLC or with the erased state of the MLC. Because in an MLC a rather fixed range of potential threshold voltages (e.g. 3 Volts to 9 Volts) needs to be split into several sub-ranges or regions, the size of each sub-range or region in an MLC is usually smaller than a region of a binary NVM cell, which binary cell only requires two voltage threshold regions, as seen in FIG. 1A.
The voltage threshold of a NVM cell seldom stays fixed. Threshold voltage drift is a phenomenon which may result in large variations of the threshold voltage of a memory cell. These variations may occur due to charge leakage from the cell's charge storage region, temperature changes, and due to interference from the operation of neighboring NVM cells. FIG. 2, to which reference is now made, shows a graph depicting threshold voltages (Vt) changes associated with two program states of an exemplary MLC due to drift, as a function of time, for 10 cycles and for 1000 cycles. As seen in the graph, voltage drift may occur across numerous cells, and may occur in a correlated pattern across these cells. It is also known that the magnitude and directions of the drifts depends upon the number of times the NVM went through program and erase cycles and on the level of programming of a MLC. It is also known that deviations in cells' (Vt) may be either in the upward or downward directions.
Variation of the threshold voltage of memory cells may lead to false reads of the state and may further result in the corruption of the data in the memory array. Voltage drift is especially problematic in MLC cells where the Vt regions or sub-ranges associated with each programmed state are relatively smaller than those for a typical binary cell.
In order to reduce data loss and data corruption due to drift in the threshold voltages of the cells of a NVM array, threshold voltage drift of cells in the NVM array should be compensated for. For a given NVM array, it would be desired to provide one or a set of reference cells whose references threshold voltages are offset from defined verify threshold levels by some value related to the actual voltage drift experienced by the NVM cells to be read. There is a well understood need for an efficient and reliable method of determining a set of reference voltage levels which may accommodate variations in the threshold voltages of cells of an NVM array, and of established reference cells with the determined reference voltages.